


A Soft Epilogue, My Darling

by wakeupstiles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After experiencing more loss than they can handle, Raven and Octavia try to put themselves back together, and find solace in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soft Epilogue, My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> As the title suggests, this is an epilogue to how the series should end. (Basically just let me write the damn show honestly.)
> 
> Other ships mentioned: Memori, Niylarke

“How is it this morning?” The younger woman asked, her voice soft and rough from having just woken up. She was facing the other woman in the bed, though her back was to her face and she was staring at the wall, silently crying.

“Fine.” She choked out, swiping her arm over her eyes and biting the inside of her cheek, drawing blood and temporarily forgetting the pain in her leg. It lasted seconds before the throbbing began again, searing through her whole body like fire.

Octavia placed a gentle hand on Raven’s shoulder, who winced under her touch. She didn’t pull away, though, and eventually relaxed under her warm hand. “I’ll get the syringe.” She kissed the back of Raven’s head, then got up and went across the room to get the supplies she would need to take care of her wife.

The dark skinned woman cringed, locking her jaw shut to keep from screaming. It was the same routine every morning; wake up in pain, get the fluid in her leg drained, take some pills, put on her brace and go for a few hours before the cycle repeated itself. She’d gotten used to it; it was her new routine, but still, it was tiring. She wished, always briefly, that the chip was back in her brain. At least she could walk without pain, no matter the other side effects. At least she felt halfway _normal_ when that goddamn device was in her head.

But the cons outweighed the pros and it had to go, along with that bitch ALIE.

Octavia bent down in front of Raven, pulled the blanket back and readied the syringe. “Ready?” She asked without looking at her wife’s face. She didn’t need to see her pain anymore than she already did. Raven gave a curt nod, bit down on the pillow to muffle her scream, and squeezed her eyes shut as Octavia drew out the tinged yellow liquid from her leg.

After the chip was removed, everything came flooding back through her like the force of a hurricane. All the pain and agony and memories and the _pain._ Mental pain, physical pain, emotional pain. Everything flowed through her veins, creating chaos and destruction within herself. Abby gave her the surgery she once refused, and it worked, for a while. Then an infection appeared and Abby tried to do what she could, but the fluid buildup was too great; the only way to get rid of it completely was to take off her leg—and Raven refused that shit. She could still use it, she wouldn’t get it amputated. So, Abby gave her some potent pain pills and told Octavia what to do when the buildup occurred, and it occurred often. It was a annoying but necessary in order for her to survive, so she never really complained. 

There was a lot to rebuild after the war was over, a lot to make right. Kane resumed his position as Chancellor with Abby as his second in command. Clarke stayed in Polis, being the Flamekeeper to the new Commander—one who was peaceful and kind and warm, though no one really believed it for a while. They’d all been fighting for so long, they’d all lost so much (even themselves), they didn’t know how to live in peace. They didn’t know how to live without war, not really.

Octavia stayed in Polis, continuing being Second to Indra, while also serving as a consult to the Commander. Raven doubted she would have returned to Arkadia regardless; after what happened to Lincoln, and the woman’s loss of trust in her brother, she would never come back. Bellamy was grieving in his own way; silent and distant. Raven tried to get him to open up, to talk to her, to let her help, but he was as stoic as ever. After so many tries she just gave up.

Everyone else was okay, though, for the most part. Monty and Miller and Harper and—everyone who lived through the war and the heartbreak, they were alive and they would be okay.

Raven went with Octavia. After the surgery, she packed a bag and left with her to the capitol. She didn’t know what she would find there, she just knew that she couldn’t stay in Arkadia. There was too much pain there; too much she didn’t want to be reminded of everyday. They lived in the city, in a bigger than needed house for two people, a few miles away from the Polis Tower. It was nice.

Commander Luna, after much persuasion and consideration, agreed to let Raven set up radios and electricity. It wasn’t perfect, not yet, but it was getting there. All the Grounders were coming around to technology for the most part, and the few that weren’t remained silent about it. Raven assumed they were tired of fighting, so they didn’t find an argument worth it.

Raven worked close with the Commander, showing her outlines to set up power and helping her understand technology more. She liked her, though she would never admit it aloud; she was soft but stern, nice but hard, understanding but brutal. She saw every side to a story before she made up her mind. Her voice was quiet but demanded the attention of everyone. Her presence was whimsical yet loud. Luna was captivating with her long black dreads, her glossy black skin decorated with light blue swirled tattoos. Her smile was radiant and her eyes were such a striking light brown it almost hurt to look at them.

If Raven wasn’t married to Octavia she might would have fallen for the Commander.

“Better?” Octavia asked softly, extracting the needle and gently wiping away the little blood that bubbled up from the tiny needle mark.

Raven nodded, gave her a little smile. “Thank you.” Her wife smiled back, handed her two pills and the glass of water from the bedside table. Raven graciously took them, lay back against the pillows and waited for the white hot fire in her body to dissipate. It only took ten minutes, and thankfully the medicine Abby basically invented didn’t cause her to get high—she had work to do. She and Octavia were preparing for their trip to Azgeda, where they would stay for a few weeks until Raven could get their windmills up and running to generate heat for the frozen nation. Neither of them entirely trusted the Ice People, what with the Echo situation and then later with Ontari trying to be Queen Nia 2.0 as the Commander.

But Echo wasn’t a threat anymore and Ontari was dead—killed by Luna to take her rightful place on the throne. Roan was still King of Azgeda, and he was relatively trustworthy, but Raven was still weary, rightfully so.

It had been three years since the ALIE War, and the Ice Nation was just now coming around to accepting technology. Raven was eager to help, mostly because she loved keeping herself busy, so she jumped at the opportunity. Octavia refused to let her go alone, and even Murphy and Emori fought to go with her. Emori she trusted. Murphy not so much. But the man went wherever his wife went, so an argument against it wasn’t going to get them anywhere. Eventually she gave it, but not before threatening to skin him alive if he tried anything; he might have been changed but he was still a dick and she still didn’t like him. He promised with a smirk that he would behave. So, with plans made and a lot of exasperated sighing, they were due to leave in two days.

“See you later, baby.” Octavia mumbled as she pressed a tender kiss to Raven’s lips, grabbed her machete by the door, and left with a wave. Raven watched her wife leave with a dreamy smile on her face. It had taken a while for them to get to this point; after Gina and Lincoln, the two of them figured they’d never be able to get over the loss.

Raven listened to the woman she loved die.

Octavia watched the man she loved die.

They were there, _right there_ , and they couldn’t do a damn thing to stop it.

A person doesn’t get over that easily.

It took time. A lot of time and a lot of grief, but they were able to find comfort in each other, leaning on one another other when they couldn’t support themselves. The months passed and Raven could feel something for her. A year passed and she knew it was love. But she didn’t mention it to Octavia because just one look at her and everyone could tell she was still breaking. Until one day, a year and a half later, they fell into bed together and everything just made since.

“Get to work, Reyes.” She muttered to herself, then sat up and reached for her brace under the bed. She clicked it into place, then washed off and got dressed. She grabbed her tool box by the door and exited her home, stopped just outside the door and took in the morning air. The sun had just risen; people were already opening their shops. The delicious aroma of sweet bread filled her nostrils and she salivated, made her way over to the familiar stand of one of her favorite people.

“Good morning.” The Grounder greeted in a heavily accented English.

Raven gave her a smile, held out a metal ring she’s welded for the woman. “Morning, Kita.” They traded goods, then Raven set off to the Tower, weaving through merchants and children at play. To the left of her she saw Emori standing in the threshold of her door, fixing her daughters hair, waving her finger in front of her sons face, then smiling and pulling them both into a hug. Raven shuttered at the thought of having a kid, none the less _twins,_ but Willa and Wells weren’t that bad—even if their father was Murphy.

The Flamekeeper was waiting for her when she arrived at the Tower entrance. They greeted each other with side hugs and smiles, then stepped inside and got on the elevator. Raven got it working after she moved there—refusing and physically unable to take the infinite stairs.

“How’s Niylah?” Raven asked.

Clarke gave a little nod. “Fine. The sickness is going away.”

“Good.” Raven said, relieved. A few weeks ago Niylah had gotten a fever, and Clarke practically went off the rails. After losing Lexa she couldn’t handle losing someone else she loved. Abby came and was able to give her medication for it. It’d taken a while to kick in, but eventually the fever broke and she started getting her strength back.

Clarke began explaining to her the work for the day and Raven listened tentatively, noticing just how relaxed the woman looked. It’d been a while since the blonde could breathe without fear. It looked nice on her, contentment.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, they were all okay, and they weren’t scared for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan to write it this way but it just...made since I guess. I like the way it turned out, though!
> 
> And yes, Emori and Murphy named their kids Willa and Wells lmao my friend an I were talking about what they'd name their children and I am dead set that Murphy would name his son Wells if he had one. *cries*


End file.
